


Give me things that don't get lost

by gloss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, babies fighting evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Lily, during the war, with her comrades.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Give me things that don't get lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



> title from Neil Young's "Old Man"

Alice wraps Lily's ankle while Lily, humming, daubs at the slash down Edgar's arm. Half an arm's length away, Remus fumbles at the stove to heat cocoa, while James and Frank wrestle with a wood fairy protecting the kindling. Lily can't hide her smile.

They should not be so happy. _She_ should not feel quite so giddy. After all, they're half an hour from fighting Death Eaters. Tomorrow, they'll fight more.

Lily strokes Alice's silky hair and offers her hand.

Alice's startled grin makes Lily laugh. She calls out the _resonāre_ incantation; the radio gets louder. Soon enough, they're dancing.


End file.
